Story:Star Trek: Exeter/Heavy Lies the Crown/Act Four
Captain's Log Stardate 2263.2. We had contact with the shuttle but we lost contact with them, I'm thinking about going after them. But don't know if Starfleet wants us to go into the cloud. In her ready room Captain Ronald is looking out the window at the planet, when the doors chimed. Come Captain Ronald says as she's not looking at the doors. The doors slide open and Commander Peterson walks into the ready room. We just got word from Starfleet Command Commodore Paris Commander Peterson says as he's holding a padd. She turns to him and takes the padd and looks at it. Damn it she doesn't want us to go in after my officer Captain Ronald says as she looks at the padd tosses it and looks at Mike. He looks at her. We've got our orders Commander Peterson says as he looks at her. She looks at him. What orders I didn't see any orders Captain Ronald says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. I didn't either Commander Peterson says as he looks at her. They leave the ready room and walk onto the bridge. They walk onto the bridge. Red Alert, shields up helm take us into the cloud Gina inform the Courageous we'll get their officer back Captain Ronald says as she looks at her. She nods at the Captain and sends the hail. Captain Green has wished us luck, and they'll try to keep Starfleet off our backs Lieutenant Bellamy says as she turns to Captain Ronald. She nods. Helm take us in full impulse speed Captain Ronald says as she looks at the Ensign sitting at the helm console while Daniel is on the mission. The Exeter moves into the cloud as the medical transport as it approaches the planet. In the cloud on one of the rocks the shuttle is damaged. In the canopy Daniel is attempting to restore power to keep them from losing all of their life support, as Julia is pacing about thinking about she's gonna die. Will you stop pacing about I'm trying to repair this CO2 scrubber Daniel says as he looks at the scrubber and then at her and goes back to work. She scoffs. I heard that maybe if you weren't so distance we could figure out how to get the hell off this rock, Julia says as she looks at him. He rolls his eyes. Really you think that if we had sex right here right now that would save us? Daniel asked as he gets up and walks towards her. She walks towards him. I don't think that Ensign Daniel Le'berval can handle a woman in his life Julia says as she looks at him. They kiss and start removing their uniforms. Meanwhile the Exeter is traveling through the cloud. On the bridge Commander Peterson turns to Captain Ronald. Captain are you sure it was a good idea to go against Starfleet Commander Peterson says as he looks at her. She spins in her chair to look at him. I've got an officer out there in that cloud, and I'm gonna search for him no matter what Captain Ronald says as she looks at him. He nods at her. Helm maintain course and speed Captain Ronald says as she looks at the young Ensign. Sensors beeped as Commander T'Mir turns to her. Captain Sensors are picking a Klingon battle cruiser D-7 Class approaching us Lieutenant Commander T'Mir says as she looks at Captain Ronald. Captain Ronald gets up from her chair. On viewer Captain Ronald says as she looks at the viewer. The viewer shows the D-7 Class approaching the ship. Their forward disruptors are locked onto us Captain Commander Williams says as she looks at console read out and turns to Captain Ronald. Ronald turns to Bellamy. Gina open a channel to them Captain Ronald says as she turns to her. She works on the com station. No response Captain Lieutenant Bellamy says as she turns to Captain Ronald. Captain Ronald looks at the viewer. Send this on all frequencies and languages Captain Ronald says as she looks at the viewer. Bellamy inputs commands into her console. You're on Captain Lieutenant Bellamy says as she looks at her. Ronald looks at the viewer. Klingon Warship this is Captain Julia Ronald of the Federation Starship USS Exeter you're interfering with a rescue mission stand down or risk being destroyed Captain Ronald says as she looks at the viewer. Sensors beep rapidly. Their firing Commander Williams says as she looks at her console. Huge showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling as the ship jolts hard under fire. Shields down to 78% Commander Williams says as she looks at her console. The D-7 fires another volley. On the bridge another shower of sparks erupt as alarms go off. Shields down another 12% Captain Commander Williams says as she looks at her console. Captain Ronald sits in her chair. Williams load photons and prepare to fire a full spread Captain Ronald says as she looks at her. Commander Williams inputs several commands into the console. Torpedoes loaded they've armed another spread Captain Commander Williams says as she looks at her console. Captain Ronald looks at her. Fire photons Captain Ronald says as she looks at her. Williams presses the fire button. The forward launcher unleashes a full volley destroying the Warship. On the bridge the crew celebrates.